Forbidden Remnant Ed's Eternal Pain
by Missy Kitty Cat
Summary: Edward said he was just going to the lilbray, never to be seen for three whole days? When Ed disappears for three day, and murders start to arise two days after, fear begins to rise. Could the infamous Edward have been killed? Rate and Reveiw please.
1. Nightmarish beginning

**Disclaimers:** Like I've stated before, I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, If I d It wouldn't have ended they way it did and Winry would have died. Shifty eyes

-------------------------------------

It was silent. There was no humans present currently on the street, not really. Everyone had gone home, since the market had closed up for the night. But... one person remained. This person was clad in uniform, the blue one belonging to the state military. It'd become his usual since he'd moved to Central. His blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

This person was on his way to the library, boots clomping the cobblestones as he hurried along.

The sun was about to go down, it seemed; it was sliced in half by the horizon and was filling the town with a bright orange glow.

Edward shook his head to rid his amber eyes of his hair, and glanced in the direction of the sun. It didn't really mean much to him; the world turned, making the illusion that the sun was coming up and going down. That was all there was to it.

Something watched the blonde make his way, amethyst slit hues glittering with hatred and joy from an alley close by. A scheming grin graced it's sickening presence on pale features, shadows cast by deep greenish locks that cascaded in an oh-so-familiar fashion. Poor Edward, unaware of the event that was about to take place.

He'd never make it to to the library tonight...

...Three days later...

Eyes snapping open, he groggily lifted his face from the table. He glanced around. "Oh, right.. I'm at the library," he mumbled through a yawn.

Sitting up, Ed, raised his arms over his head, stretching out. Morning light was pouring through the framed glass of the window set behind his chair. "I must have fallen asleep." said the alchemist stupidly, who didn't quite remember when he had arrived. It was a blur. He couldn't recall anything that had happened the night before. Actually, it was three nights before, but poor Edward didn't know that.

Pushing himself up, knocking the chair back as he did so, Edward began to make his way to the front lobby of the rather large building. The many bookcases formed a maze within the library's walls.

As Edward reached the lobby, he was greeted by the sight of a concerned-looking Aru and a search party of men lead by none other than the Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. A stern expression attempted to hide the obvious concern in his eyes.

Obsidian orbs landed on the approaching short blond, "Fullmetal?" questioned the Taisa, his surprise evident.

The younger Elric's eyes widened as he turned to see his brother, rushing over to him, his silvergreen eyes blurred and blocked slightly by sandy hair. "Nii-san, where have you been!" exclaimed Aru through sobs.

Edward blinked. "Aru.. I was only gone for a few hours," said the surprised blonde finally. Hadn't he?

"You were gone for three days."

----------------------------------

(This is my second Fic, I like how it turned out, and hope to post more chapters as soon as I can. After I receive five reveiws I'll post the next chapter, They'll have to be nice ones.)


	2. Edward’s confusion

Oksy here is Chapter two, I wrote it when I was half asleep, I'm not sure if anyone will like it. My Editor likes it, but Eh. Well one to the Fic xP.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

-----------------------------------------------

The streets were empty. Even though it was morning only the two Elric brothers were on the street, it seemed. Apparently civilians feared to be out on the streets since the series of murders that had started two days ago. Edward's 'disappearence' for three days was completely impossible in the mind of the blond. He had left yesterday night, hadn't he? Al watched Ed closely, walking behind as they made their way to their small house. Edward would have to go report to Mustang why he had disappeared for those three days, though he was positive he hadn't even disappeared. But how could he explain three days of his life disappearing like that?

"Nii-san, please tell me where you went," the younger Elric pressed.

"Al, I've already said this twenty times already. I didn't go anywhere!." The now irritated elder Elric snapped. He didn't go anywhere. Why were they all so persistent on making him tell them something he didn't know!

Edward stuffed his hands in the pockets of his usual black pants. All this questioning was starting to push his temper to its limit. Al was silent. He didn't like the fact his Brother had snapped at him, and he was worried for his brother's safety. Ed had stopped his quick pace, standing in one place now. His eyes looked dead, just a pair of melted gold pupils. He simply stared off into the distance.

"Nii-san?" questioned Al finally, with no response from Edward. "Nii-san? Nii-san?"

Ed didn't seemed to respond to anything. He just stared out into the distance, his exspression blank to match his eyes. Something was obviously wrong, and Al needed to find answers. He stomped over to his brother, placing a hand on Edward shoulder, and shook him. "Edward! Snap out of it!"

The older blond blinked, his eyes returning to normal. Ed turned to look at Al, whose concern was visible in his tarnished silver eyes. "Al, what happened?" he asked stupidly.

"Ed, you don't know what happened?" Al questioned slowly, voice shaking.

Edward just watched Al, blinking, He didn't even recall spacing out. Things only seemed to get worse for the poor Chibi Alchemist.

Above the Elrics, those malevolent, amethyst catslit eyes watched them. Their owner was, of course, none other than Envy. He wore his usual sick grin, though he hated Edward. The thought of the event that would occur to the unsuspecting blonde was very pleasurable for this psychopathic homunculus.

Edward felt someone's gaze on him, and spun around to scan the roof tops, but found nothing. Was he going crazy? "Nii-san, maybe we should hurry home and get you to bed."

"I'm fine, Al," protested Ed, though he was starting to believe something was wrong. He quickened his pace, Al speeding up his own to keep up with his elder brother.

The homunculus had ducked out of sight, and now stood back up. He laughed to himself quietly He knew everything that happened to Edward, and he wasn't planning on telling him anytime soon. Tonight, the poor blond would be in for a little surprise...


	3. A murder

_I had Writers block for this chapter so its shorter, and My Friend and Editor Greed helped me out alot on parts. Thank you Greed!_

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

------------------------------------

The orange glow cast from the setting sun poured over Central. The illusionary setting of the sun was in clear view of the seemingly empty city. Already dusk. With the murders occurring, it wasn't safe to be outside after dark.

"Maybe I should head home." Edward mumbled, quietly shoving his hands into his pockets.

He sighed. He didn't like this. His brother had been pressing for answers he didn't have, and it wasn't very pleasant. He'd nearly blown up at him because of it, and Aru didn't deserve that, but... it was very annoying. He couldn't answer and Aru thought he was lying to him. How fun. What had happened? How could three days of his life just be gone like that? He'd stormed out of the house when Aru kept pressing for him to rest. He was fine, he didn't need to rest. He looked over toward the fading orange. It was getting late. Aru would worry even more if he stayed out any longer.

The last of the light had faded beyond the building. Edward started making his way home, a sudden sinking feeling filling the pit of his stomach. His head began to swim, his vision failing. He heard sickening laughter that sounded very familar, their amethyst eyes haunting his blurred mind. Everything had gone black. He felt like his mind was pushed aside for something else.

...The next morning...

He awoke to find himself facedown in an alleyway, lying on a pile of garbage bags. There was an impression in his cheek that felt vaguely like the edge of a cardboard box. And getting up.. the air felt different. Everything felt different, as if he'd slept for days... and he was still in his uniform, to boot.

A uniform that was covered in splotches of red, splotches that made the fabric hard to bend, as if it were dried. Old.. russet now. Blood? Why was he covered in blood? There was some in his hair, as well; he could feel it in the way his hair slapped his face in little clumps when he moved his head. He was missing a hair-tie; he could feel it cascading over his shoulders softly. What had.. transpired? He couldn't focus on the past hours, not without having an instantaneous headache. So now.. all he could do was figure out where he was, get back home, and hide under the blankets. Or something.

It was dark, the currently-dim stars had already begun filling the sky. The moon was set directly overhead, glowing brightly with its borrowed silver light. He hoped Aru was asleep when he reached home. Of course first was the task of figureing out where exactly he was. It felt like he hadn't moved for months, like he'd almost forgotten how to walk. He took a few steps, stumbling, falling, and cursing as he pushed himself back up. What was wrong with him?

He couldn't figure out his condition, but... at least he could find out where he was, right? He put his fingertips against the wall of the alley for support in his weakness, stepping out carefully to peer around the street. No one around... that was good.

He found that he wasn't that far from the market place, he'd been walking down that path at this time three days ago. He was a little confused to how he got to the alley, but he wondered why he was drenched in blood even more. He shrugged, more thinking that it was important that he had to get home. He was sort of silently begging that Aru wasn't up.


	4. Staring into space

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but Writers block mixed with school Its kinda hard... Its short and I hope its not bad... I really hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Fullmetel alchemist.

--------------------------------------------------

The crisp morning breeze rustled the curtains, bringing with it the smells that came with the rising sun. Soft golden light poured into the room of the sleeping elder Elric brother. Morning dew glittered on the trees and the grass outside, and soft whistles and chirps filled the air. The light shone down on closed eyelids, forcing them open. The blue and white sheets Edward was curled under were tossed aside as he sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his flesh hand.

The tangled mess of blonde hair cascaded down over his pajamas (pink with ducklings). Something caught his attention: a smear of something dried and russet along the back of his auto-mail right arm; where he usually transmuted the hand blade. Edward blinked trying to recall the events of lastnight, wincing at the memory of waking up splattered with blood. He tried to remember what had happened during the time he had been unconscious, but the sound of his growling stomach pulled him out of his thoughts.

Inhaling the steam of his morning coffee, he began to gulp down the hot dark liquid, eyes focusing on an article from the morning paper Aru had set down in front of him.

**"THREE MORE KILLED, MURDERER STILL AT LARGE"**

The title caught his attention, but mostly the pictures taken of the victims. The place where it seemed as though a blade tore through their flesh seemed similar... All too similar... It hit him then: it seemed to be the same marks his automail made. Three screams, blending together, rang through his ears and his mug slipped from his grasp, shattering as it hit the ground. Why did it feel like he'd killed those people? He would have remembered if he had, and he'd never take a life. It was against who he was. It was something else that did it, that was right. His eyes were wide, out of focus, as he stared at the paper dimly.

"Nii-san? Nii-san! Damn it, Edward! Snap out of it already!" came the voice of Aru, who had been calling to him for a few minutes now and had just decided to start shaking his brother.

Ed's eyes snapped back into focus, staring at his brother for a few seconds. His confusion was obvious in his expression. Ed hadn't realized Aru had come into the room.

"Whats wrong, Aru?" Ed asked stupidly.

"Are you okay?" He asked, both his voice and expression betraying his concern.

"Yeah... I'm fine. What happened?"

"Nii-san..."


	5. Bloody murder

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I finally posted this chapter. It may be full of grammar mistakes, but oh well. I didn't have anyone to edit it and there is nothing I can do about it. Now more importantly, I posted this for a very awesome friend of mine, Wrath! Happy early birthday Wrath! I'm currently working two other fics to be posted on December Nineteenth. _

_Now, please enjoy the next chapter of Forbidden Remnant. _

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nii-san...?"

"I told you I'm fine, Aru." Edward assured, giving his brother a wide grin.

"Please Nii-san, you should stay home and rest..."

"Aru! I said I was fine, didn't I? Don't worry so much." He pushed back on the table, throwing his chair back as he stood. Turning on heel, Edward began to make his way to his room to change for work. One step... Another... He went to put his foot forward to take another step...

"EDWARD?!" His body had froze, a feeling of numbness creeping throughout his body. His legs gave way beneath him, all happening so fast he hadn't noticed the ground becoming closer as he crashed to the floor, nor his brother running to his side. He heard a muffled voice. It sounded so far away..

The numb feeling left... Spreading himself out on the floor, Edward heaved a long, heavy sigh. A weak smile came unto his lips and he shut his eyes. "I'm alright..." He knew for sure he wasn't, something was wrong, and he didn't know what.

----------------------

Noon had arrived so slowly, he was sure it had taken years to arrive. Aru had gone to clean the house top to bottom like he always had, starting with the attic. It left Edward the chance to sneak out. He couldn't head to work since his brother had called him in sick, so he had decided to go for a walk. He walked around Central's empty streets. His foot steps were the only sound in the silent place, echoing off buildings.

Unconsciously, Edward was headed towards the train station. Stopping near the stations base, he realized where he had been going and looked up from his feet, noticing one person leaving the station. He strained his eyes, feeling a sense a familiarity about that person... His eyes widened...

The female looked around with sapphire eyes. Spotting Ed, she started towards him. Her shoulder-length blond hair, pulled in a pony tail, whipping behind her as she ran, clumps of hair on either side hanging loose to frame her face. Stopping in front of him and dropping her suit case, she clasped her hands on her thighs, just below her black mini skirt. Once she had caught her breath, she stood up, smoothing the wrinkles from her off-white tank top. "Edward!" She smiled, "How'd you know I was coming?"

Edward dipped his head, teeth clenched, and his bangs shadowing his eyes." I was hoping to surprise you and Aru!" She said disappointment obvious in her voice. She had finally looked up at Ed. "Are you okay?"

He turned away from her, making his way away from her. The girl grabbed her suit case, and followed.. "Ed?" There was a hint of fear in her voice. A sick grin spread on his lips, the sound of his and her foot steps blending with his assuring him she was following him as he hoped. Her calling him that name was beginning to annoy him, though. "Ed?" The fear in her voice had grown.

"You're _annoying_," He said finally once leading her to an alley. "Your voice makes me sick!" His voice was cold with no sign of emotion to it.

He turned to her, fixing dull eyes on her, sending shivers through her along with pure terror... He walked towards her; he snatched her by the throat before she could think of trying to run. "How shall I kill you..? Oh I know just how..." He grinned.

Her eyes had widened wildly and she clawed at his hands as his grip tightened around her esophagus. She couldn't breath! Was he going to suffocate her? Lifting her off the ground and throwing her at the wall that he once faced his back to, she hit the wall with a gruesome crunched. Coughing and gasping for breath, the girl remained still against the wall.

She couldn't move, pain enveloping her body. She could only watch in horror as he walked towards her, clapping his hands and transmuting his auto mail blade. He knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes seeing the pain and fear they revealed to him. "E- Ed? W- Why...?" She reached out for him and getting her hand smacked away.

He brought the blade to her throat, placing the blades point to the base of her chin. Sliding it across, he let her blood spilled from the fresh slice across her throat. He listened for a moment at the gargling of blood seeping into her throat before straightening to full height and leaving her to die...


	6. Pain of loss

_A/N: I'm back! Did anyone miss me? -Looks around.- Ummm... Guess not. I only received one review from the last chapter... Did all my reader forget about me? -Pouts.- By the way, thank you VadMustang!! I really liked writing that chapter. Heeheehee! -Ahem.- But back to the point. It's getting close to the climax of this story! I need to know if there are any readers out there and how you feel about it, so leave me a review! Now on to the story... Well... Disclaimers first._

**Disclaimers:** I do not own Fullmetal alchemist, though I wish I did.

_Now on to the story!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_** Forbidden remnant Ed's eternal pain**_

_** Chapter six: Pain of loss.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new had struck him hard. He had thought it was nothing but a dream when he saw her at the train station before blacking out. It wasn't, he knew that now. There she was a bloody mess lying at the end of an alley way. Worst of all... Winry Rockbell, the girl he and his brother had known all their lives, their sister of sorts, was dead!

What had exactly happened after he had blacked out? No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't recall the memory. He had finally pulled his eyes from the body, looking from each of the blue clad men. This had been done, apparently, by the same murderer lurking somewhere in the city. He hoped they'd catch the bastard before they killed again!

He clenched his teeth, pounding his fist into one of the rough, brick wall lining an alley. "Damn! Damn! _Damn!_" He cried, through his teeth. Tears threatened to fall, but, trying not to look like a broken little child, he held them back. Aru hovered near by, staring blankly at the body, his whole body quivering.

Thick clouds had darkened the sky, rain making a threat to fall for the past few hours. One drop fell, another, two more, then it started to pour. They finally let go of their watery load. Both of the Elric brothers had become drenched in a matter of seconds. "You two should head home before you get sick," A woman's voice spoke up. It was gentle, but stern all at the same moment.

Edward looked up at the speaker. Riza Hawkeye, dressed in the military uniform that he always saw her in, stood behind him.

"Alright…" He muttered. Edward turn around, eyes catching Mustang. He froze then. There was concern in the older man's stern eyes.

For a long time, Edward had hated that man. Wished he could punch a hole in his face. He still wished to punch his face in, no change there. Now, however, they seemed to get along well enough.

_**---The Elric household. ---**_

"It's all a bad dream, right Aru? I'll wake up and everything will be how it's suppose to be, right?" Right?" Edward asked, head dipped back on the couch, eyes unfocused, but staring off at something beyond the white washed ceiling. When Aru had responded, Edward sat up and looked at his brother.

"Nii-san… She's really gone. It's not a dream. Our childhood friend… No, she was like our sister wasn't she?" Aru rambled on, his voice cracking.

"I wonder who did it…" Ed trailed off. He froze, vision flashing red before everything blacked out…

"Nii-san!! NII-SAN! Where are you going?!"

Edward blinked twice. Golden eyes took in the surrounding area, confusion hitting him hard. He found himself near the library and he was wet and cold. Why wasn't he home? Why was he here? And what the hell was going on?!

"Nii-san?"

"Aru…?" He turned around, seeing the mixture of fear and concern in Aru's eyes. Was that blood on his forehead? "What happened to you?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that was it, what did'ja think? I thought I'd try something new for once and title my chapter. I'll do the same to the previous chapters eventually.


	7. Confrontation

_**A/N:** Hello faithful readers! I apologize for keeping you waiting on this next chapter and the shortness of it. I will try to finish up this fic with longer chapters, but there is no guarantee. Anyways! On to the long awaited fic! Please leave a review!_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

"What's happening to me…?" Ed whimpered, pathetically, but no one was there to answer his question. No one knew the answer to his question. Well, no one that he could think of. The only information he was able to gather was that when he blacked out, something else was taking control, something with an unquenchable bloodlust. Edward was scared, more so then he'd ever been.

He had attacked his only family and most likely, he probably killed many innocent people, plus Winry! The short Alchemist dropped his head into his mismatched, metal and flesh hands, entangling their fingers into his hair. His head was pounding so much it made his vision blur. It didn't help much that it was raining again and he hadn't changed since he took off. It was all so frustrating.

Streams of water trickled down his palms, rainwater mixed with tears.

He most likely killed her, actually, he knew for a fact that he had. He figured that he killed all the others too, even the ones during his three day absence. Edward Elric was a murderer, but he didn't know why he killed all those people. The reason escaped him, but he knew one thing, he was going to figure out why. That meant he'd have to run away, however.

He knew that if he went home, he'd be arrested for the murders or he'd turn himself in to keep Al safe. Edward didn't want to waste away in jail, though; he wanted to know the truth behind his unconscious murders. Right now, he was tired, both mentally and emotionally. Thus, the alchemist had decided to rest in the very alley he had awakened at. He leaned back against the brick wall with his gaze focused up on the dark clouds.

Rain streamed down his face mixing with the tears he had already cried. The cold water seeped deeper into the already dampened cloth of his uniform. A shiver shook his body and, for a moment, he longed to go home where his warm bed waited, calling him to slumber in its depths. That desire died as soon as it had been born, he couldn't risk going home… It was too dangerous for his little brother.

A chorus of screams rang clear in his mind, adult or child, man or woman, he couldn't tell, but he heard their screaming. He almost felt his automail blade cutting into their soft flesh and their warm blood bathing his clothes. He shuddered at the sight of the carnage his mind played back to him. Each victim he had seen after his return. Each one appeared after he had black out.

It all made no sense, but somehow it explained a lot.

"Hello, pipsqueak, finally figuring it out? I had hoped it'd strike you after you killed your beloved little brother, but you snapped to far too soon." There was a chuckle so sickening Edward already knew who was speaking before he turned his eyes on him. The Homunculus known as Envy stood before him, his violet eyes filled with the usual deep hatred. "Such a shame, your suffering would have been more enjoyable to watch if you had."

"What did you do you me?" Ed growled.


End file.
